Waiting at the Airport
by CrazyNoahFangirl123
Summary: Cody's flight is late and it's making Noah worried. What on earth is taking Cody so long? NoCo oneshot


Author's Note: Hi, everybody. I hope that everybody had a nice Valentine's Day, even if you're like me and don't have a special somebody at the moment. Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy this story. Leave a review, constructive criticism is welcomed.

I don't own Total Drama.

Noah stood waiting at the airport. Cody's flight was due twenty minutes ago and Noah had already been waiting for thirty. He glanced at the time on his cell phone again. Make that thirty-one minutes.

Noah decided to sit down because his legs were starting to give in underneath him. He plopped down in a nearby chair and gazed ahead of him, waiting. His mind began to fill with worried thoughts.

_What if terrorists took over the plane? No, that would probably be playing on the TV screen over there if that was actually happening. Also, security checks would have taken care of that problem upon boarding the plane._

_What if they got caught in a storm? No, surely they would have been notified of it and reset their course._

_What if aliens stole the plane from the sky and teleported it to their planet? Why am I even considering this possibility? Noah, get a hold on yourself. That's ridiculous._

Noah sighed and held his head in his hands. He waited for a few more minutes and stared into space. He looked at his cell phone. Forty-two minutes…

Then he saw that Cody's flight had finally arrived and scanned the sea of people approaching him. Nowhere were Cody's gap-toothed smile and teal eyes to be seen.

Noah frowned in frustration.

_Did I get the flight number wrong? No, Cody said that it was this one at least five times._

_What if Cody got lost? Nonsense, he has enough sense to follow where everybody else is going._

_Where is he?_

Noah watched as each person from Cody's flight passed him, but no Cody. Noah sighed again and began to walk away. Cody could find some other way to get home.

Suddenly, Noah felt a pair of hands on his waist spin him around. There was Cody, tired, but still smiling at him and his face glowing upon spotting his lover.

"Cody!"

"Noah!"

The two hugged and didn't let go for a full minute. Then Noah pulled away for a moment and placed a loving kiss on Cody's lips.

Some old lady walking by scowled in disapproval. Noah noticed this, flipped her the birdie, and kissed Cody again, but more passionately this time. The old lady gasped and walked off with her fat nose sticking up in the air.

"You enjoy angering people, don't you?" Cody asked once they moved apart and began walking to collect Cody's bags.

"Whatever gave you the impression that I didn't?" Noah smirked. Cody rolled his eyes.

"I love you, Noah."

"I love you too, Cody."

"How long were you waiting before I found you?"

"Nearly an hour. What held you up?"

"The assistant-pilot got sick and so they had to take it a bit slower than usual."

"Oh, ok. Isn't that one yours?" Noah pointed to one of the suitcases.

"Yep. This one too." Cody picked up both of the suitcases.

"Need me to carry anything for you?" asked Noah. Cody raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your right. I'm too lazy to help." Noah chuckled. They walked to their car, put the suitcases in the trunk, and then Noah began to drive for home while Cody sat in the passenger seat.

"So, how was visiting your parents?" Noah asked.

"It went well. They still don't like you."

"Fortunately for me, I don't really care about being liked by anybody except for you."

Cody smiled and yawned.

"Jetlag?"

"Yeah, but it's ok, I can still… still…" Cody fell asleep. Noah glanced at Cody for a moment and then returned his eyes to the road and drove the rest of the way home in silence.

Once he got home, he considered waking Cody up, but then decided against it. He got out of the car, opened Cody's door, unbuckled his seatbelt, and then picked him up. Noah then carried Cody bridal-style to their bed. He took off Cody's shoes, tucked in the covers, and sat to rest for a moment. He wasn't the strongest of people and carrying Cody had strained his body, even though Cody is quite lightweight.

Noah watched Cody sleep for a moment to make sure he was comfortable, and clicked off the lights.

Noah then brought in Cody's suitcases, set them right inside the door, and sat down to read a book and await Cody's awakening.

Author's Note: There you go. I hope that you all liked this oneshot. As always, if you have a couple you would like me to write about next month, let me know. Thank you so much, you are awesome, and I'll see you next time.


End file.
